


Le soufflet

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, 5 Acts à la Française, Animalistic, Gift Fic, Humiliation, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Quidditch, Spanking, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus souhaite la bienvenue à Oliver dans leur équipe. A sa manière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le soufflet

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le meme 5 acts à la Française sur mon LJ  
> Ecrit pour Sofi_Cerise

Marcus l’avait encore une fois humilié.  
Alors qu’il avait passé le dernier mois à subir toutes les plaisanteries, de plus ou moins bons goûts, de ses nouveaux coéquipiers afin de respecter la longue tradition de bizutage dans la Ligue de Quidditch, Marcus y avait mis un terme pour le moins inhabituel.  
A la fin de la période de bizutage, qui pouvait durer aussi longtemps que l’équipe le souhaitait, le nouveau joueur étant enfin intronisé en tant que coéquipier et pouvait participer aux matchs. Pour se faire ? Le soufflé de l’un des membres de l’équipe suffisait. Pas pour rien, qu’ils se nommaient les Chevaliers. Afin de pouvoir chevaucher le balai durant un match, il fallait avant cela s’en montrer digne et être reconnu comme frère à part entière.   
Son homosexualité affirmée et reconnue ne l’avait sûrement pas aidé dans cette entreprise et il craignait de ne jamais voir le jour où il pourrait enfin jouer un match. Surtout qu’il savait que la présence de Marcus Flint dans l’équipe, dont le bizutage avait duré le temps record de 48 heures, ne l’aiderait sûrement pas.  
Pourtant, la veille au soir, Flint l’avait attendu à la sortie de la douche, siégeant sur le banc des vestiaires comme un roi sur son trône.  
— Alors, Dubois, trop frêle pour faire parti de l’équipe ?  
Flint avait cette capacité de le mettre hors de lui en quelques secondes.  
— Lâche-moi, tu veux ?  
— Tu sais, c’est pas avec un comportement pareil que tu pourras amadouer l’un des joueurs et intégrer l’équipe.  
Oliver préféra ne pas lui répondre et se dirigea vers son vestiaire pour s’habiller. Il n’était pas particulièrement pudique mais s’il devait en venir aux mains avec Flint, il préférait encore que ça ne soit pas les fesses à l’air.  
— Allez, Oliver, fais pas ta mijaurée! Quand est-ce que tu vas nous prouver que tu es un vrai mec et que tu peux être des nôtres ? Le provoqua de nouveau Flint.  
Et vraiment, Oliver n’en pouvait plus que l’on remette sa virilité en question juste parce qu’il était gay ! C’est sans s’en rendre compte, qu’il se jetta sur Flint dans le but de lui en coller une dont il se souviendrait longtemps. Mais Flint l’avait vu venir et sa haute stature, et les muscles qui allaient avec, lui permirent de le retourner comme une crêpe en moins de deux.  
Oliver se retrouva, sans savoir comment, allongé sur les genoux de Flint qui le maintenait en place d’une poigne de fer.  
— Lâche-moi, feula-t-il comme un chat furieux.  
— Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Flint en dévoilant sa dentition imparfaite dans un sourire carnassier.  
Et c’est sans pudeur, ni aucune gêne qu’il fit tomber la serviette qui avait miraculeusement survécue à sa chute.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu…  
Mais la question d’Oliver fut interrompue par les doigts curieux de Flint qui se promenaient sur ses fesses offertes.  
— Tu dois en faire des heureux avec ce petit cul ! S’exclama Flint avant d’abattre violemment sa main sur l’une de ses fesses !  
Oliver se cambra sous le coup, lâchant un petit cri de douleur. Malheureusement pour lui, son sexe qui était jusqu’à présent resté discret, pas que Marcus Flint n’ait jamais été à son goût, plutôt qu’il ait été enragé, décida de se manifester.  
— Je vois, répondit Flint dans un sourire satisfait qu’Oliver devina, je crois que l’on va bien s’amuser.  
La grande main, puissante et robuste, s’abattit de nouveau sur son fessier et cette fois-ci Oliver lâcha un gémissement alors que son corps, ce traître, se laissait aller à de lents va-et-vient contre les cuisses de Marcus.  
— Marcus ! Appela le capitaine alors qu’il pénétrait le vestiaire avec d’autres membres de l’équipe.  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous scotchés à l’entrée, les yeux exorbités et les bouches béantes.  
— Je me suis dit qu’il était grand temps d’introniser Wood parmi nous, il le mérite bien après tout, annonça Flint aux autres joueurs.   
Il me semble que mon titre de Dangereux me le permet.  
Le capitaine se contenta de hocher de la tête alors qu’un des Poursuiveurs lâchait dans un éclat de rire « Bienvenu parmi nous, Dubois! »  
Oliver se contenta de blottir son nez contre le flanc de Marcus, tentant d’y enfouir son visage pour mieux mourir.  
— Ca ne vous dérange pas si on termine ? Reprit Flint en caressant les fesses rebondies qui rougeoyaient déjà sous ses mains calleuses.  
Leurs coéquipiers les abandonnèrent et Oliver sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.  
— Ne t’inquiète pas, Dubois, je vais bien prendre soin de toi.  
Et sa phrase se ponctua d’une nouvelle claque sur les fesses, avant que le pouce agile du Poursuiveur vienne titiller, curieux, l’anneau de but de Dubois.  
Ce mec serait sa mort !


End file.
